Blurred Lines
by Ketsui Tasogare
Summary: What happens when Kallen doesn't resist Lelouch's advances, and actually gives in to him? Set during episode seven when Lelouch is feeling defeated. Basically an alternate version of what happens between Lelouch and Kallen in R2 episode 7.


_**Blurred Lines**_

What happens when Kallen doesn't resist Lelouch's advances, and actually gives in to him? Set during episode seven when Lelouch is feeling defeated. Basically an alternate version of what happens between Lelouch and Kallen in R2 episode 7.

Disclaimer: Code Geass doesn't belong to me

"Should I use my Nightmare or maybe play decoy? Tell me I'll do whatever you say!" Kallen yelled hysterically at the despondent Lelouch who seemed too lost in thought to say anything that resembled the strategic words of Zero that she'd come to admire so much.

"Alright then…you can console me" he said in a calm voice before he stood up and walked towards Kallen and stopped right in front of her. "There are things a woman can do for that right?" he asked as he placed a hand on her cheek.

Kallen froze, what the hell was he thinking? But she received her answer when she looked up into his eyes. They looked as though the life had been sucked right out of them. All that filled them was despair and regret but as she looked closer at that moment, she saw something flash in his eyes—desire.

He felt so lost and defeated at that moment that he needed something, anything to make him feel alive again and Kallen was right there in front of him. He put his hand on her cheek and leaned in.

Her deep blue eyes widened with shock, she couldn't believe what was happening. His lips hovered above hers; she could feel her bottom lip trembling with temptation and fear. She knew if she went down that road with him, there would be no turning back and yet she couldn't stop herself from thinking how great it would feel to have his lips on hers. She was undecided until…

"Lelouch, I…" she practically spoke against his lips

"Don't say anything" he whispered back before he caressed her cheek and placed his lips on top of hers. His tender lips against her own made her weak in the knees, she had to clutch on to his jacket to keep herself up. Lelouch wrapped his arms around her waist and held her against him as he deepened the kiss. Kallen was surprised to say the least at him, he hungrily kissed her as if his life depended on it, she could barely keep up. As each moment passed she enjoyed the kiss more and more until she finally gave in to his desires— as well as her own—and wrapped her arms around his neck and held him closer to her. She moaned slightly as he pulled away for a second to catch his breath but she quickly closed the gap between them, now she was the one kissing him.

She didn't protest when he slowly slid her jacket off her shoulders. She flinched slightly as the cool evening air pricked her skin.

"Lelouch…we shouldn't…you're Zero after all" she said in between kisses

He broke away to whisper in her ear

"You said you'd do whatever I asked right?" he said before he planted a kiss on her neck. She moaned in pleasure which made him smirk against her skin. He was slowly returning to his old self, she thought and smiled.

A drop landed on her shoulder causing the two teens to separate and look up at the evening sky. It was drizzling. They took shelter under one of the recently built but not complete structures in the Shinjuku construction area and listened to the rain beat down around them. They were sitting next to each other in silence, Kallen felt uneasy, the earlier situation still lingered in her mind.

"Lelouch…why would you consider turning to Refrain? What's going on with you?" she asked competing with the heavy rain

"Nothing in particular"

"You're lying; you're usually so in control and confident in what you say. I've never seen you look like this before so there's obviously something wrong."

"Zero's Mask isn't the only one I wear"

"I know, you like to keep people at a distance and walk around with an air of indifference, but I think it's just a front. You don't want to involve people you care about unnecessarily so you pretend everything's alright. Am I wrong?" she looked at him and he smirked

"You're as sharp as you look, Kallen"

"But you made a mistake Lelouch, you let you're guard down around me. You let your regrets float up to the surface and you were looking for consolation from me."

"I've become rather fond of you Kallen and at times I find it difficult to keep an air of professionalism with you" his smile slowly faded "I'm going to let you in again because you're the only person I can talk to about this…" he sighed before he spoke "I'm doing all this because I genuinely want Britannia to go down but I'm also to doing it for someone else and it feels like the longer I do this, the further this person slips away from me"

"But now you must realise that it's not just about the two of you. Unfortunately the bigger picture involves a lot of other people, as Zero you're responsible for more than just two lives. Civilians, The Black Knights, me…we're all involved and you can't afford to back out now. As our leader, as Zero you need to see this through. It's a solitary position but it's one someone has to take and that someone is you Lelouch. You can do this, I believe in you."

Lelouch picked up two things in her words; she'd also mentioned solitude just as C2 had warned him Geass would condemn him to. And the second thing was that now Kallen had placed her trust in him completely, whereas earlier, when she'd just found out he was Zero, she made it clear that she only believed in Zero.

"By the way, do you intentionally dress down in my presence" he lightened up the mood "There was—after all—the shower incident, the bunny outfit and today…this incredibly short dress." He smirked at her

She raised an eyebrow before answering

"Firstly it isn't intentional, I'm not dressing down for anyone; and secondly the fact that you've noticed something like that obviously means that you've been keeping a watchful eye on me" she cheekily replied

"Is that a problem?" he leaned in "I mean why wouldn't I keep an eye on you?" he spoke in his beautifully smooth voice

"Tempting me won't work Lelouch" she replied

"I'm not so sure about that"

They both leaned in but Kallen turned her head to the side just in time so that Lelouch's kiss landed on her cheek. She smiled triumphantly at him.

"Like I said before, tempting me won't work"

The two of them stood up and realised that the rain had stopped but not gone away completely

"C'mon we should get out of here before the rain catches us" said Kallen

And with that the two of them left, closely together walking side-by-side with the air between them completely cleared. Kallen watched Lelouch as they walked and could see a small smile on his lips and she was glad to see it. She knew that she'd gotten through to him and that from then onwards things would be different but she wouldn't have it any other way.


End file.
